Yugi's Loving Stalker
by 360BLANK360
Summary: Yami is a high school student, he's the most popular guy in Domino High School. One day he met a girl named Yugi and he turned to like her. Until Yugi transfered in his high school. will Yami ever win Yugi's heart? Will Yugi found out she has a stalker?
1. Meet Yami and a new student Yami's POV

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Haruko: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *RUNS***

**Etsuko: Oh, guys! We're on!**

**Erianna: Just a sec.! I need Haruko to wear this outfit I found in the mall! *Runs after Haruko***

**Etsuko: *sigh* Hey guys, we're back with a new Fanfic of our favorite Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi couple; Puzzleshipping...**

**Erianna: GOT YA! *CATHCHES HARUKO* NOW IT'S TIME TO WEAR THE DRESS! *PULLS OUT THE OUTFIT***

**Haruko: ! *TRIES TO GET AWAY***

**Erianna: You won't get away! Now! Wear the outfit! *puts it on Haruko***

**Haruko: Grr... *Wears a classic French maid outfit.* I curse you...**

**Erianna: Don't be rediciolous! You look fantastic!**

**Etsuko: Must I keep repeating myself too always excersice everyday so you can get faster? So you can't wear any of that stuff?**

**Haruko: Umm... Since never.**

**Yugi: Haruko! You look great! ^_^**

**Haruko: No thank you. _**

**Yami: O_O *nosebleeds* I need tissues!**

**Yugi: So, what's the fanfic?**

**Haruko: oh, this one is created by Erianna, not me.**

**Erianna: Yep! So the fanfic is called Yugi's Loving Stalker!**

**Etsuko: I read the fanfic and it said that the summary is: Yami is a average 17 year old High School Student, he's the most popular guy in Domino High School and he's the major attraction to girls. One day he met a girl named Yugi and he turned to like the 16 year old girl. Until Yugi transfered in Domino High School, setting Yami to be a stalker to Yugi.**

**Yugi: Why am I a girl?**

**Yami: *imagines Yugi to be a girl in a french maid costume* GAK! *nosebleeds* TISSUE! I NEED TISSUE!**

**Haruko: Erianna wrote it!**

**Erianna: Yeah, any way, will Yami ever win Yugi's heart? Will Yugi found out she has a stalker? And most importantly... What's the other pairings?**

**Haruko: Puppyshipping, Bronzeshipping and Tendershipping.**

**Etsuko: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And Erianna owns the plot.**

**Erianna: No violence.**

**Haruko: Bloodless!**

**Erianna: No fighting.**

**Etsuko: Painless!**

**Erianna: Only swearing and random deep kissing!**

**Etsuko & Haruko: Affortable.**

**Erianna: O.o''' Ok, go w/ the chapter and live!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Chapter 1: Meet Yami and the new student (Yami's POV)**

**-At Yami's home.**

_Ring-ring-ring!_

The alarm clock's noisy again...

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

The bird's singing...

_Yami! Wake up!_

Someone called me... Wait, it's dad! I looked at the alarm clock, and holy shit! it's 8:00! I'm almost late for school!

I run to the bath room to take a shower, it's cool because I beat my record of 10 minutes, now I have the record of 7 minutes!

I went to my room again to put on my school uniform. I weard my black top, blue jacket, blue leather pants and some leather shoes. I'm interested in leather for some reasons. (A/N: Yu-Gi-Oh the abrdiged series! :U) I don't know why, but it's interesting.

I went down to the kitchen then grabbed a toast and drank some milk.

"Yami, did you forgot to set your alarm clock?" My father; Aknamkanun said.

"No, I just over slept!" I said panting and eating my toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Dad snapped.

"Yes father, gotta run!" I said running of to the front door.

I ran as fast as I could to the limo that my dad owned. I got in to it and told the driver to go to my school, he nodded as a yes and started to drive.

I sighed of relief, hopefully I'll make it to school in time, school starts at 8:30 so I have to wake up early because I might get detention, do 500 pages of homework or I'm going to be in mop duty, which is not good. And when I have to go ride to school it takes at least 15 minutes.

I wipped my sweat out of my crazy hair. Which is tri-clored in a star shaped form; The main color is black and the tip of it is crimson and my bangs are golden and has lightning bolts on it, you know kinda pointy like that.

It's been 10 minutes and we're almost reaching school. Gods, I hoped my fangirls are absent... And yes, I have fangirls, I'm a foot ball player and a musician. I pretty much audition for recitals to play music, of course I always have it, and I'm also the captain of the football team in Domino High School. That's why I have fangirls, most guys are jealous of me because I attract their crushes and girlfriends.

5 minutes past... Here at high school, I went outside the limo, the driver say good bye at me and I said good bye too, I grabbed my bag and left to the building.

I walked to my class, some girls saw me and squeeled like a maniac and started to chase after me! I ran as fast I could and I reached the school's park. Those girls didn't even noticed me. Phew, I guess I have to stay here until the bell rings.

I looked around to see if any of my friends are here, nope. Probably with picking up their girlfriends. Yeah, which pretty much my best friends have girlfriends, I don't have one. Nope, which makes me single. Well, I am kinda lonely, even if I have my friends, fangirls, popularity and money (Which my dad gives me allowance every Sunday.) I still feel alone. Sure I was loved by many girls, family and friends. But I guess I want a girlfriend to spend time with. Hey! Why not date my fangirls? Nah, they might go insane. I might come home with full of lipstick in my clothes and skin.

I walked over to the swings, then I saw a girl sitting one of the seats of the swings, almost looks exactly like me! Wait, some difference has accured.

Her hair is down, but it's still a little wild as I can say, the main color is black but the tip of it is amethyst, her bangs are the same golden as mine, but not lightning bolts, they're all down. Her skin is pale white, but mine is tanned. I can't see her eyes because she's looking down, I guess I could talk to her.

"Hi." I said to my angel. _Wait, my angel? This is akward, I like this girl already, even though she hasn't say anything yet._

She looked at me, oh god, her eyes are truly beautiful, it's amethyst her eyes are a little big so I think it's easy for her to use a puppy dog eyes. "Hello." She said with her sweet tender voice.

I blushed lightly, but it's not much seen. "I'm Yami Atem,You are?" I asked raised my hand to my angelic girl

She raised an eye brow, but she accepted my hand. "I'm Yugi Motou, nice to meet you, Yami." Yugi said with a smile.

I felt so confortable with her, as if I want to be with her only. I also smiled, but it went away when the school bell rings.

"Oh no, I have to go." Yugi said looking at her watch in her wrist. She stands up and lightly bended her head a little showing an apology "I'm sorry, Yami, I have to go!" She said running off.

"Wait! Yugi!" I shouted, she didn't looked back or stopped, she just continued running. "I'll see you next time then." I said to myself. Wishing to at least hear her again. Her voice is just the right music in my ears. I sighed and went to the high school building.

"Oi! Yami!" One of my friends called me, that was Bakura. He has white hair, it's down, but a little wild his eyes are dark brown and his skin is pale white, pale like the moon. And he has his girlfriend with him.

"Hi Yami." Bakura's girlfriend, Ryou said. She's actually almost looked a lot like Bakura, only her hair is calmer, her eyes are sweeet chocolate, not like Bakura's cold dark brown eyes. Her skin is the same as Bakura; pale like the moon.

"Hey guys." I greeted. "Where's the others?" I asked.

"Probably at the school right now, let's hurry before the teacher arrives." Ryou said.

Me and Bakura nodded and left to the school building, we went to our class and we saw all of our friends.

"Greetings, mindslaves." My friend, Marik said. He has sandy spikey hair, his skin is egyptian and his eyes a purple, no, blue! No, deep purple. I can't make up my mind.

"Shut up with the mindslaves already!" Marik's girlfriend, Malik said slapping Marik from behind. She's almost the same as Marik but her hair is calmer, her skin is egyptian too and his eyes are purple. I guess... (A/N: Yeah, I don't get it is it purple, violet or deep purple. -_-''' Sometimes I think it's blue...)

"Ow! Ok! Ok!" Marik said.

"So what's up?" Joey asked, she's the girlfriend of my cousin, Seto Kaiba. Her hair is blonde, her skin is pale and her eyes are honey brown. And Seto's my cousin, I just mentioned that didn't I? Yes, I did. He's over there at his seat typing in his laptop. His hair is brown, which makes him a brunette, his eyes are blue and his skin is light tanned skin, almost same as mine.

"Nothing much." I said, walking over to me seat next to Seto. "What about you, Seto? More work?" I asked my cousin looking over at his laptop.

"Yes." Seto said rather coldly irratated. He doesn't really like being bothered when he's doing work, but he's ok being bothered by his girlfriend Joey, I don't know how did they got together, but when they were not dating yet, they always argue and fight each other, no offense they always have detention back then, but now they didn't have any detention any more. Since they're becoming more behave than usual...

Soon enough, our teacher; Ms. Danna (A/N: That's not their real teacher, I made her up just for the sake of this crappy fanfic... Of Erianna...) entered with lots of papers in her arms. She greeted good morning and we greeted back.

"Today we'll be having a new student." Ms. Danna said, arranging her papers and putting them to the desk. "Please welcome our new student." She said.

The door opened, we all wondered if it is a boy or a girl. We started to whisper and nod.

I wonder, if... If the new student is Yugi...

2bc...

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Haruko: I'MMA RIP THIS FRENCH MAID FETISH DRESS!**

**Erianna: No! Bad Haruko! Bad! Bad Haruko!**

**Haruko: Hmph! *pouts***

**Etsuko: Oh well, any way. R&R peeps.**

**Haruko, Etsuko & Erianna: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! **


	2. Meet Yugi Yugi's POV

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Erianna: *dodges a chainsaw* Hey guys! We're back to continue my fan-EEP! *dodges another chainsaw***

**Haruko: DIE YOU TOMBOY-KILLER-MAKING-ME-WEAR-A-SKINPY-OUTFIT-INFRONT-OF-ALL-GUYS! *attacks with a chainsaw to Erianna***

**Etsuko: I'll do all the talking while you guys go with the violence and gore. We're back and here to continue Yugi's Loving Stalker. And apparently, these 2 have been arguing a lot. And now they're taking the arguing to the next level.**

**Yugi: Which is pretty bad. They screwed up my deck badly! *cries***

**Yami: It's ok, aibou. *cuddles Yugi close***

**Etsuko: And now we saw our first chapter that we got pretty much good comments.**

**Chazz: Tell me how did I get here?**

**Etsuko: Later when our viewers already reads the chapter. We made a deal. If you guys give us good comments, we continue, if you guys give bad once, well. I guess we'll not continue and delete the first chapter.**

**Yami: Which will be pretty bad since we got nice comments.**

**Etsuko: Ok, continue to the chap 2!**

**Chazz: I don't know why am I here but... Can I see Haruko in that skimpy outfit again? *blushes then nosebleeds***

**Haruko: *charges a chainsaw to Chazz* PERVERT!**

**Chazz: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *runs***

**Etsuko: I wonder why do I live with this people...**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Chapter 2: Meet Yugi (Yugi's POV)**

I entered the class room where I should be in Domino High School. The teacher did call me already so I should make my entrance.

Everybody is in a sudden stare and silence.

"Class, she's our new student and classmate, say hello." The teacher said, what's her name again? Ms... Ms. Danna!

"I-I-I'm Yugi M-Motou. Pleased to meet you everyone." I said bended my head a little.

Everybody smiled and clapped at me. I never thought that, my last school that I transferred to they didn't clapped, they actually just ignored me, which I didn't make any friends at some matter.

"Ok class, since Yugi's new here, why don't we get a long with her? Ok, now let's find you a seat." Ms. Danna said. She gazed at the class room, and she saw an open seat next to a guy with a tri-colored star shaped hair. _Wait, isn't that... Yami?_ I thought. Then so it is. It's that guys from the park. I never thought he go to this school.

"Yugi, go seat next to Mr. Atem" Ms. Danna said pointing at the open seat (A/N: I randomly laughed when I said 'Mr. Atem'. Ahahahahahaha, I don't have any idea why.) I looked him, Yami, the guy who ever talked to me at the first place. I should go to that seat before I turn myself into a stone.

I walked down at the flat form and walked towards the seat. I sitted there and let out a deep sigh, I'm always nervious at being a new student and going to every other school that my mom and grandpa takes me to. My mom's just an ordinary house mom, you know, doing chores like that. And my grandpa works with his friend. I'm guessing you guys wonder where's my dad huh? Well, he's actually, erm... At the heavens! Yeah, I don't want to say -that- word because it makes me cry and scarred my brain for 3 days straight... Ok, so Ms. Danna worked on to the lesson. I paid attention, of course. Then I just noticed that Yami was looking at me. Yeah, I noticed that but I don't want to look at him, I just want to pay attention to class. When the bell rings means it's break time. Everybody started to walk out of the class room, go to their friends seat or just stay at their seat reading. I just stayed at my seat reading a book of Egypt, I have no Idea why am I interested on Egypt, but I still liked it. My grandpa did went to a dig on Egypt and found the tomb of the pharaoh... (A/N: Sorry if I'm wrong, I haven't much watched Yu-Gi-Oh series. If you guys know where to find Yu-Gi-Oh series, dubbed that is. Let me know) Then for a while I saw kids walked over to me, erm... 3 girls taller than me, of course they're taller than me. I'm just 5 foot tall... I haven't have puberty for a while now, my breasts didn't much grew any bigger. But I don't want my breast to grow, it might be too uncomfortble for me. But I want to grow taller, some kids even mistaken me as a 13 year old, but I'm 16!

"Hello there!" The girl with blonde hair said. "I'm Joey! You're Yugi right?" She said.

I just nodded as a yes.

"I'm Ryou." The girl with white hair said.

"And I'm Malik! Nice to meet you, Yugi!" The girl with sandy hair said.

"H-Hi." I said closing my book and turning my attention to them.

"Since you're new here, why don't we show you around?" Joey asked.

"Yes, that would be great." I said with a smile.

So like Joey said they're showing me around school, it's great for some girls showing me around. In my old school no one showed me around, so I kinda got lost one time. So we finished early than I expected, so after that we went to class before the bell rings. Just our luck almost runs out we got to class before the teacher even gets in, phew, just pure luck.

So after some few classes, lunch came. I went to the cafetiria and buyed some food. I was looking for a seat until I said Joey waving at me to sit with them. I walked over to their seat and sitted right next to Ryou.

"So Yugi, how's the first day to be here in this school?" Ryou asked.

"It's ok, I guess..." I said a little sad.

"Why the sad face? I our high school not interesting?" Malik asked worriedly.

"Oh no! It's just, I'm just a little shy because you guys are showing me around." I said.

"Well, haven't your friends in your old school showed you around?" Joey asked eating a bite on her hamburger.

"No, I don't have friends in my old school." I said looking at my food.

"That's sad, then you don't have to worry, we're your friends now!" Ryou said.

"Really?" I said with a smile showing concern.

"Yeah, why not?" Joey said.

I nodded and started to eat, I stopped eating when I noticed Yami just 3 tables away from ours eating lunch with his friends, I just noticed Malik and Ryou looked like those 2 sitting next to that brunette. Ryou noticed me looking at Yami she lightly smiled and tapped my shoulder, twice I think.

"You wondering who's that?" Ryou asked pointing at Yami.

"No, I just met him at the park, I'm just wondering why are you guys almost look a like them, are you related or something?" I asked.

"Eh, no. You see that brunette over there? That's my boyfriend, Seto. And he's the cousin of Yami" Joey said pointing at this guy 'Seto'.

"Oh." I only said.

"And my look a like guy is that one, his name is Marik and he's my boyfriend." Malik said pointing at her boyfriend 'Marik'.

"Yep, and my look a like also boyfriend is that one, Bakura." Ryou said pointing at the guys named Bakura.

"That's nice. Why aren't you guys not with your boyfriends?" I asked with a little guilt in my eyes. I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but I felt guilty because these girls are hanging out with me because I'm just new in here.

"Nah, we just want to hang out, you know us girls only." Joey said takin another bite of her hamburger.

"Besides, those guys only talk about guy stuff, like sports." Malik said taking a sip of her water jug.

I nodded as an agreement and continue to eat. Soon enough we were all done eating then we went to our class room to talk a little while we wait for class to continue. So the bell rings then we got to our seats. But our teacher isn't here yet so all of a sudden the class started to talk with their seatmates. I continued reading my book, but I stopped when someone tapped me in the shoulder, I looked where is the arm directing to, then it directed to Yami.

"Hello again." He said with a smile.

I slightly blushed a little. "Hi." I only said.

"Yugi, is there by any chance you can hang out with my friends? I saw you talking to all my friends' girlfriends." Yami asked with an explanation already on the sentence.

"Sure." I said with a nod.

Soon the teacher just came with lots of paper to begin our class. (A/N: To make things faster let's go fast forward! FAST FORWARD! Ok, this is the further I can take you guys to, the part where Yugi and Yami are just talking alone.)

"So Yugi, where do you live?" Yami asked.

"In a game shop that my grandpa owned." I said.

"Cool, maybe I can drop by your grandpa's shop sometime." He said with a smile in his face.

I slightly blushed again. The heat in my face is going rather seriously hot everytime I see his smile. "Yeah." I said smiling back.

After we reached at my home he waved good bye to me and I waved back. At the first day on my new school turned out perfect.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: That was long.**

**Chazz & Erianna: *still running* KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! HARUKO! STOP THE CHAINSAW! GAH! *dodges another chainsaw***

**Haruko: I'M NOT GONNA FUCKING STOP! SAY SORRY!**

**Chazz & Erianna: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *still running***

**Yugi: They will never stop...**

**Yami: *nodded***

**Etsuko: R&R peeps, if you guys don't give good comments, this fanfic goes bye bye.**

**Erianna, Haruko & Etsuko: We are Millenia360 Alz signing off!**


	3. Yami the stalker Yami's POV

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back!**

**Erianna: Here to continue!**

**Haruko: And I'm back to normal!**

**Erianna: Yeah, right.**

**Etsuko: So far so good chap 2 was a complete failure because we updated the wrong one and we saw 1 comment complained about it, sorry!**

**Haruko: Yeah and it drags Erianna to a panic and she said we should stop updating.**

**Erianna: Yeah, so you guys think we should continue?**

**Yugi, Yami & Chazz: Yep, definately, continue.**

**Erianna: Ok, le's continue and for those who seen the chapter that was wrong, sorry and for those who doesn't undestand what's going on, forget it! Now continue the chapter or I'll delete this fanfic!**

**Etsuko: That's a bluff.**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Chapter 3: Yami the stalker (Yami's POV)**

So, ever since yesterday that Yugi transfered, everything was ok I guess. Yugi and my friends are getting a long and I'm getting to know Yugi better. Yeah, like that nothing's happening except me going in a complete _panic! _Yeah, I'm gonig crazy about Yugi right now. I want her so badly I could die in a matter of seconds!

Now it's Tuesday and I'm in my p.e. class with my friends, including my beloved angel, Yugi.

"Alright class, find a partner! We're playing tennis!" Our teacher, Mr. Robert said. So we did find a partner, I was about to ask Yugi when some random guy from my english class asked her, of course she said no because she doesn't know her. I went to to ask her then many boy asked her again, once again she said no, then again more boys are asking her and the same answer as always, no. Now it's my turn!

"Yugi, do you want to be my partner?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." Yugi said with a smile. I smiled back and we both started to play tennis.

30 minutes passed, my scores are 15 while Yugi's 16, men she's good. Just 10 more minutes before the bell rang, gotta give it my all. So yeah 10 minutes passed and Yugi won. For a 5 foot tall girl, she have mad skills in tennis. (A/N: I'm screwing you guys. Yugi's not much good in tennis but it's for the plot anyways.)

So after class and school (A/N: Fast forward.) Yugi left early without saying good bye to us. Even though I know she can take care of her self, I feel like following her, I don't know why, but I think it's stalker-ish of me. So I said good bye to my friends and followed Yugi. I expect Yugi to be going home, but she went to the museum. I wonder, what is she going to do there? I went inside and still following Yugi, she then stopped and saw her grandfather talking to another older man. I guess that's her grandfather, the one with the bandana, I can tell by the bangs, they're the same.

They're talking and more of that stuff, then after that, Yugi and her grandpa left, making me follow them. They went straight to the game shop that her grandpa owned. Of course, I should stop following now. But I guess I'll talk to Yugi, no! He might know that I've been following her all day! Well, this is a game shop, so why not pretend you're here buying games. Yeah, good idea.

So I walked in, I'm surprised but Yugi's not here, I only saw his grandpa.

"Hello, may I help you?" He said looking at me.

"Ah, yes. Do you have any duel monster games here?" I asked walking inside.

"Yes, it's right over there, pick anything you like." He said pointing at the shelf.

I went to the shelf and looked at the packs. I picked one and placed it right next to the cash register. I looked at the old man. "May I ask something? Do you know Yugi Motou?" I asked.

He looked at me with a smile. "Why yes, she's my grand daughter, you must be the one who talked to Yugi from the first day of her school am I correct?" He asked walking over to the cash register. "That would be $5 please." He said.

I handed over $5 as he asked. "Yes, I am. I want to know, is Yugi interested to duel monsters?" I asked opening the pack.

"Why yes, she duels a lot. Back at her school, she mostly duel the one who asked her. Though she never made friends with anyone." He said.

"Oh, has she ever entered a tournament?" I asked.

"Yes, he entered a tournament 5 times I think." He said scratching the back of his head.

"I see, well thank you Mr. Motou." I said.

"Please, call me grandpa." He said smiling again.

"Alright, good bye." I said before walking over the front door and leave.

"Come again." He said.

While I was walking to my house. I was thinking about Yugi 'again'. _So she entered in a tournament 5 times... Or more. She's interested in duel monster. That's not enough information that I need, I need more. _I said to my thoughts.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Erianna: PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! WORRY! WORRY! WORRY! STRESS! STRESS! STRESS!**

**Haruko: Ok guys hope you like it, sorry if it's not much.**

**Etsuko: Well any way, we're having problems and everything, and it means Erianna's going to explain it all.**

**Erianna: Yeah, school's starting in a week, so we'll be most likely not going to continue.**

**Yugi & Yami: WHAT?**

**Erianna: I know you guys dissapointed! But, we'll be doing too much school work! But we promise we'll still continue!**

**Chazz: Hope so.**

**Etsuko: Well, gotta go and get Jaden and Yusei here. They want to host too at the next chapter. **

**Chazz: What? Jaden? Here? BRING HIM HERE!**

**Etsuko: Calm down, I'll get him.**

**Haruko: Haha, seriously Chazz is crazy about Jaden.**

**Chazz: I'M NOT DAMN IT!**

**Haruko: Ok, ok. Geez.**

**Erianna, Etsuko & Haruko: WE ARE MILLENIA360 ALZ! SIGNING OFF!**


	4. Saturday

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Haruko: And we're back!**

**Erianna: Isn't that Etsuko's line?**

**Haruko: Yeah, but she's not here, so I have to take her place.**

**Etsuko: I'm back!**

**Haruko: Good, so you can take your place.**

**Etsuko: Yeah, right, any way I have Jaden and Yusei here now.**

**Jaden: Hey guys!**

**Chazz: JAAAAAADEEEEEEN! *hugs***

**Erianna: AAAAWWW! CUTE! RIVALSHIPPING FTW!**

**Etsuko: I never understand fangirls...**

**Haruko: Hey, if Jaden's here where's- Yusei?**

**Jaden: Right here! *shows baby Yusei***

**Erianna: You-mean...**

**Haruko: Yusei's a baby?**

**Jaden: *laughs* Yes, say hello Yusei!**

**Yusei: ... Hewwo...**

**Erianna: *FANGIRL SQUEEL* OMG! HE'S SO CUUUUUTE!**

**Etsuko: *sigh* Any way, here's chap 4 of Yugi's Loving Stalker, enjoy while the others admire Yusei's cuteness...**

**Yugi: I can't believe it! HE'S SO CUUUUTE!**

**Yami: Yeah, I guess... *stares at Yusei* Oh, who am I kidding? He's so damn cute!**

**Etsuko: It's a good thing that we're the only one who doesn't think Yusei's cute right Haruko? ... Haruko? *looks at Haruko***

**Haruko: SO DAMN CUTE!**

**Etsuko: *sigh***

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Chapter 4: Saturday (Yugi's POV)**

I stretched my arms while walking down to the park then to my school. Thank god it's Friday, so tomorrow I could sleep longer and wake up at the afternoon. Yeah, I wake up at 12:00 p.m. during Saturday and Sunday. (A/N: Me too!) While I'm walking to school, in the park there was a tent, stadium and balloons. I guess there would be a carnival soon, they're also putting some rides in it. Cool, well of to school now.

Made it to school, well, there's not much students in my class, it's a complete ghost town. Well, we're not in a town, but it's a figure of speech, right? Well, I was like the only one in the class room. I curse my mom for waking me up seriously early in the morning, I wake up at 4:00 a.m... Too early, I'm still sleepy, I guess, I could sleep while I wait for the class to get filled up by my classmates.

Nnggh, I heard noises, I guess my classmates are already here... Someone tapped a finger on my shoulder, I groaned, but still sleeping.

_Yugi, wake up._

She said, it's a girl I know it.

_Yugi... YUGI!_

She screamed, I woke up and my sight is a little blurry, but I knew already who's infront of me, It's just Joey and my friends.

"Men Yug, you must've woke up earlier than us." Joey said with a frown.

"Yeah..." I said yawning and stretching my arms.

"I'm surprised." Malik said.

"So, what's up?" I asked looking at my friends.

"Well, we decided to go to the mall tomorrow, Satuday. We'd like to ask if you want to come with us!" Joey said.

_Aww, I was hoping to sleep all day. _I thought to my self. "What time?" I asked.

"Err... Let's say, 12:00 p.m.!" Ryou said.

"Ok, that sounds good." I said. _I was hoping 3:00 or 4:00 but oh well. _I thought.

"Great, we'll see you at the mall, let's say at the food court!" Joey suggested.

Malik and Ryou sweatdropped and I my face was confused. "What?" Joey asked.

"Joey, you always suggest the food court. Why not something else?" Ryou said.

"Yeah, beside you always get hungry when we meet at the food court." Malik said crossing his arms.

"Eh-heh, sorry." Joey said scratching the back of her head.

_Eh-heh, I guess Joey's always hungry. I think she's more like a man than a woman. _I thought then I think an anime sweat drop just fell.

After that the bell just rang, oh I forgot to mention that Yami's already here. He looks like he's going to panic now, wonder why. So class just started, yeah we copied some notes and reviewed a little. Soon enough the bell rang so the next class is going to start now. (A/N: FAST FORWARD! Ok, I know it's weird of me to use fast forward, but it's my story! So I have the right to do so any way. Ok, here we are after school.)

After school, I went to my locker to put all of my books in it, soon enough Yami came on to me blushing, yeah it's pretty obvious he's blushing, I can tell people who blushes a lot.

"H-Hey, Yugi?" Yami said nerviously.

I looked at him with my big amethyst eyes, I'm pretty sure he's holding back a nose bleed, but I don't know why. "What's up?" I asked closing my locker and locking it.

"W-Well, there's going to be a carnival at the park. I was wondering, if you can... Err... Go with me tomorrow." He asked nerviously and I'm pretty sure he's going to burst if I say 'no'.

I tilted my head a little then I looked at him; my amethyst eyes met his crimson ones. "What time?" I asked.

"Err... Let's say 3:00 p.m... Sounds good?" He asked.

_I was hoping to get home at 3:00 p.m. and sleep until dinner... Well, there's always Sunday. _I thought getting a little irratated. "Sure." I said with a smile.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at your house?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I'm going shopping with my friends at the mall, so pick me up at the food court." I said. "3:00 p.m. ok?" I continued.

"Yeah, sure." He said smilling back.

"Well, gotta go. See ya, Yami" I said before running off.

The next day- 12:00 a.m.

I walked over to the food court and looked around to see if my friends are here. Until a very familiar blonde girl is waving at me, of course, who other than Joey? Haha, ok so I went to their seat and sitted there, no surprise Joey started to eat already.

"Joey, did you even took lunch before you get here?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "Nope!" She said.

Well, that explains everything. I rolled my eyes, and waited for Joey to finish her food.

"So Yugi, have you finished your homework in history?" Ryou asked bringing out the Domino High School's history book.

"Yeah, just yesterday, before I sleep." I said.

"Good, so you can help us!" Malik said bringing out hers.

"Wha-?" I asked and widen my eyes a little.

"Come on, Yugi! You're good at history! We need you! Even our boyfriends won't help us!" Ryou said putting her hands together and begging for help.

"Hey! What about Joey?" I said pointing at the blonde female; that it's eating.

"I finished just finished my homework." She said. "I got some help from Kaiba, that is." She continued eating.

_How nice Joey's boyfriend; Kaiba, helped her. What a gentle man. _I thought my eyes twitched a little. "Ugh, fine." I said sighing because I admit defeat in Malik and Ryou's game of 'help-us-with-our-homework'. _And I thought we're going shopping. _I thought again.

Ryou and Malik cheered then they handed over their history books to me and I started to help them. Soon enough, when Joey was done eating, I was done helping with Ryou and Malik's homework, it just took us 1 hour and 30 mins to finish it actually.

"Ok, now we're done." I said wipping the sweats in my head, it's hard to get that history homework done.

"Thank you, Yugi! You're a big help!" Ryou and Malik said in the same time then bowwing there head a bit showing thank you in Japanese; like harigatou.

"No problem." I said.

"Ok, let's shop!" Joey said standing up in excitement.

"Yugi, as a thanks if you're buying anything, it's on me!" Ryou said holding my hands with hers.

"Err... Thank you, Ryou." I thanked him with a smile. _I don't really to buy new clothes, but I think I could buy some, since my old clothes are getting small on me. _I thought.

So we shopped on every store that girls like, clothing store, shoe store, jewerly store, name it all! While we were walking, I'm kinda having the feeling that someone's following us, or stalking us. I looked back but no one's really there.

"Yug? Is there something wrong?" Joey asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I said.

"Then come over here! More shoes are on sale!" Malik squeeled like a fangirl then she come running inside the store.

Another anime sweat drop fell on me. Oh well, might as well enjoy myself before I go with Yami on the carnival.

So we went more stores, and more stuff we now owned, I sihed softly I looked at my watch and it's now 3:01 p.m. I widened my eyes and stopped walking. My friends stopped as well and looked at me.

"Is there, really something wrong Yugi?" Malik asked.

"No, I have to go now." I said.

"Oh, ok then. We'll see you at Monday then." Ryou said smilling.

"K, see ya!" I said before running off to the food court, good thing only buyed few stuff, so I won't be so hard on carrying my stuff all day. I went to the food court and noticed Yami sitting on the nearest possible table. He looked at me and blushed but then smiled.

"Hey Yugi, you look great." He said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, I putted my bags right next to me. I only had 3 bags actually, not like other girls taking 6 bags or more.

"Huh, you look like you buyed only few." He said.

"Yeah, I'm not like those girls who shops a lot." I said.

"Oh." He said taking a sip of his drink.

After he's done with his drink he stands up and picked on of my bags. "Come one, let's go to the carnival." Yami said with a smile.

I nodded and face started to heat up when I saw Yami wearing leather, I like leather, but my mom doesn't allow me to wear one, Not even a leather jacket. So we went to the carnival just right next to the park. We started to have fun, we went on rides, like the rollercoaster, haha, I laughed a lot when Yami screamed in horror on the rollercoaster he's even letting out tears from his eyes. Then we went to the carnival games, Yami won and got me a big stuffed teddy bear. It ws a fun day, so after enjoying the carnival we went home, well Yami walked with me to my house so I can have a better company any way.

"Say Yugi?" Yami said looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at his crimson eyes.

"Well, I was wondering, do you play duel monsters?" He asked. (A/N: We already know that Yami knows that Yugi plays it, but why not ask her to make sure of it? =D)

I tilted my head a little then smilled. "Of course!" I said happily.

"Great! Well, I'm a duelist myself, so I was wondering at school would you like to duel?" Yami asked.

_I promised mom to not to duel during school, but... I really love to play, I want to duel! Well, so much for my promise to mom. _I thought. "Sure!" I said.

"Great! So I'll duel you!" He said happily.

"Yep! Don't expect me going easy on you!" I said.

"Yeah! And I won't either!" He said.

When we reached my house we say good bye to each other before I go inside.

When I got inside my room, I changed my clothes and clenched my arms tight around my new stuffed teddy bear. "I like Yami already." I said softly to myself.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Erianna: FINISHED!**

**Haruko: Good. So we can go kick back and relax.**

**Etsuko: Not quite. We have to go prepare the chap 5.**

**Haruko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *faints***

**Erianna: It's for the viewers any way.**

**Etsuko: Oh, well. See you guys at chap 5.**

**Erianna, Etsuko & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! *Haruko faints again***


	5. Sick Yugi Yami's POV

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Hey! We're back! To continue chap 5 of Yugi's Loving- *gets cut off by a Kuriboh in her face***

**Erianna: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! *runs***

**Haruko: A MAD YAMI GOT ON A RAMPAGE! *runs***

**Jaden: Help! What about Yusei? He's too young to die! I mean literally young! He's just 6 months old!**

**Chazz: Jaden! Look out! *covers Jaden and Yusei, then gots attack by a Kuriboh* AAAAHHH! *falls***

**Jaden: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAZZ! *cries***

**Yusei: Dada, dada, DADA! *cries***

**Yami: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MY' YUGI IS GOING TO BE SICK IN THIS CHAPTER? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? ANSWER ME BITCHES! *shoots a mad Kuriboh at Erianna, but she dodges***

**Erianna: It's for the damn plot! EEP! *hides behind the table***

**Yami: SCREW THE PLOT, I HAVE A KURIBOH CANNON! I WANT YUGI TO BE HEALTHY AND HEALTHY ONLY! *launches the Kuriboh cannon to Erianna***

**Yugi: No wonder you never let me eat junk foods or sweets. *pouts***

**Yami: It's for your own health.**

**Haruko: Yeah, besides, when you eat sweets, you gone on a rampage for more sweets and it took you 6 hours to ware off...**

**Yugi: *sigh* I know that! *pouts***

**Yami: AT LEAST MAKE YUGI SICK HALF THE PART OF THIS CHAPTER! *shoots another mad Kuriboh to Erianna***

**Erianna: EEP! *dodges* OK, OK! HALF OF THIS CHAPTER! I SWEAR, JUST DON'T ATTACK ME WITH THOSE KURIBOHS!**

**Yami: Fine... *puts down the Kuriboh cannon***

**Yugi: Where did you get the Kuriboh cannon any way?**

**Yami: Simple, fangirls.**

**Yugi: Fangirls?**

**Etsuko: He meant was if you ordered your fangirls to do anything you want 'nicely' they'll be also your personal slaves. Like Erianna for example. *points at Erianna***

**Erianna: *bows to Yami* I apologize, master! What would you want me to do in return? Grab Yugi? Get ready your bed? Put Yugi in a maid dress? **

**Yami: ... Your suggestions are all awfully nice. Do all of them.**

**Erianna: YES SIR! *glares at Yugi with a cheeky grin* Oh Yugi~!**

**Yugi: EEP! NO! HELL NO! I'M NOT WEARING A MAID DRESS! *runs***

**Haruko: Welcome to my world.**

**Etsuko: Like I said, continuing with chap 5 of Yugi's Loving Stalker. Please enjoy and read already while we heal a unconcious Chazz who is between life and death.**

**Jaden: *cries* CHAAAAAZZ! DON'T DIE! WHAT ABOUT YUSEI?**

**Yusei: Dada... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *cries***

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Chapter 5: Sick Yugi (Yami's POV)**

It was now Monday and I also brought my deck to duel Yugi, she promised me to duel her and she better keep her promise. Sorry, I'm crazy when it comes to dueling sometimes, especially if I have to duel the one I love. I went to the high school building and went to my locker first to get my books before running off to the class room. I went inside the class room and saw 'my' Yugi sitting in her desk. I walked over to me seat and putted my stuff down my desk, I think I just burst Yugi's thinking bubble. She looked at me directly at me with her beautiful amethyst eyes, my face started to heat up again. No! No! Stop heating up! I sat down at my seat and smilled at Yugi.

"Good morning." I said to 'my' angel.

She smilled back. "Good morning." She said.

"Did you bring your deck?" I asked putting my deck of cards on my table.

"Yeah, lucky for you that my mom didn't notice my cards on my bag, other wise she might confiscate it." She said putting hers at the table.

"Your mom doesn't let you play duel monsters?" I asked.

"Yeah, it gets me distracted from studying. But hopefully, one duel will be ok." She said shuffling her cards.

"Yeah, guess so." I said shuffling mine as well.

When we stopped shuffling our decks, I putted my set at Yugi's table on the other side and then I put my deck on the middle also Yugi, we both took the other's deck and started to shuffle. After that we got our own deck and started to pick 5 cards.

"Duel!" We both said at the smae time (Not too loud.) But it grabs our friends some attention, so they come to see the commition.

(A/N: I'm far too lazy to continue the duel, so let's say skip the duel! And see who wins!) At the end of the duel, I lost and Yugi won.

"Wow, Yug! You're awesome!" Joey complimented at Yugi.

"It's not that bad. That's a awesome duel Yami, hope to duel you again!" Yugi said with a smile.

I was a little dissapointed to loose, but seeing Yugi's smile always makes me happy. "Yeah." I said.

Then soon the bell rangs so I putted back my seat at my table and then putted my deck back at my bag. Then of course our teacher came in with bunch of paper work. (A/N: Let's fast forward after school. FAST FORWARD!)

After school, I went to my locker to put my books back in. The I just noticed Yugi running towards me. "Hey Yugi." I said.

"Hey Yami." Yugi said with a smile.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Yami, can I come with you to your house? I forgot my granpa left to Egypt with a friend of his, my mom's at the grocery store today and my house is closed so, I pretty much need company before going home and wait for my mom to open the door for me." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Why don't you come with your mom?" I asked.

She frowned a little. "I don't know which grocery store she's in." She said.

"Don't you have another key?" I asked once more.

"I forgot back home." Yugi said scratching her head again.

_That's impossible for a cute girl to forget stuff, but it's normal... Besides, I think I also need company going home. _I thought. "Ok, then." I said.

"Great!" She cheered happily.

So then while we walked to my home, while we were walking there we talked about duel monsters, of course I think that's the only thing that interests her the most. When we got there her eyes widen in shock.

"You live in a mansion?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah." I said opening the gate to get in. "Wanna see?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah!" She said before she followed me inside my house (Mansion.)

"Awesome." She said.

"Yeah, I grew up here. It's really not much." I said.

"Are you kidding? Not much? It's a lot! I can't believe you grew here!" She said admiring the enormous house.

"Well, I suppose." I said. I then grabbed Yugi's hand and leading her to the stairs. "I'll show you my room." I said. A smile crossed around Yugi's face with excitment. When I opened my door room, she was surprised at my room. She then bounced on my king size bed that can sleep over 5 people... Or maybe 10? I don't really know.

"Awesome!" She said once again. I smiled at her happy expression then she walked over to me and grabbed my hands then she started to blush, I started to blush too, seeing her face like that. "Yami... C-Can I ask you something?" She asked looking innocent as ever.

My heart beats keeps going faster and faster when I looked directly at those beautiful amethyst eyes. I snapped out of my daydream. "Uh, sure Yugi, what is it?" I asked. I was hoping to myself of she asking me to be her boyfriend and my mind is putting bets on it too. _Yugi doesn't ask Yami to be her boyfriend she ask for something else, I bet for a heart broken to pieces! _My mind said. _No way! She asks to be her boyfriend! I bet a hug for it! _My imagination said. _I say Yugi to ask something else but I bet an 'ok' to it. _My heart said.

"C-Can I...?" She said. I widen my eyes when her eyes turned serious. _I can feel it! I can feel that she's going to ask me to be her boyfriend! I can feel it!_ I thought.

"Can I use your bath room?" She asked. _WHAAAAT? _I screamed at my thoughts that echoed. "O-Ok." I said "Over there." I continued pointing over the bath room connecting to my room.

"Thank you!" She said before running off to the bath room.

I fell to my bed and my thoughts weren't straight anymore. _I won. _My heart said. _I know, I know! You don't have to rub it in! _My mind exclaimed. _... Ok... _My imagination said just admit defeat. _AAARRGGHH! If you guys weren't putting bets I wouldn't be in a panic when she asked!_ I said to my thoughts _Sorry... _They all said. I know it's pretty weird of me to do that, but it's what I do when I need company. (A/N: Me too...)

"DAMN IT!" I screamed until I just noticed Yugi was done in the bath room. A sweat dropped from my head and I started to laugh nerviously. "A-A-Are you done?" I asked nerviously.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"N-Nothing! I'm fine, thank you!" I said blushing.

"O-Ok?" Yugi said tilting her head at the other side in confusion of what's going on with me.

Soon enough we talked and talked a lot, then we noticed the time is 5:00 p.m.

"Ah! I gotta go!" Yugi said.

"Ok, I'll show you the way out." I said opening the door.

"Thanks, knowing this place so big I could get lost." She joked, but it was true any way.

"Yeah." I chuckled. Then when we reached the front door Yugi smilled at me then she hugged me... _Wait... SHE HUGGED ME? _I exclaimed to my thoughts that echoed back only louder.

"Bye Yami, thanks for the fun day." She said before running off.

"Bye." I said before shutting the doors closed, running to my room and locked my door then I just jumped on my bed and started to screamed like a fangirl... More like a fanboy any way.

"Yugi hugged me! Yugi hugged meeee!" I said aloud. But I kept my mouth shut after I said those words. "I truly love Yugi... I do... I really do..." I said looking at the ceiling. And I then managed to fall back to sleep.

The next day...

I stretched my arms and raised them up in the sky, feeling that I can fly. Ack! I can't stop doing rhymes! (A/N: Yeah, me too.) Any ways I'm on my way to school, I was wondering why the driver has been sick for a week straight... So he can't drive me to school, it's disspointing but it's ok. I finally reached school, I was happy today because Yugi ACTUALLY hugged me! (A/N: This is a mad Yami in the line!) When I reached the class room, she's not there, 'my' angelic girl's not there! I hope she's ok. I sitted at my seat and looked at her empty chair where she sits.

After a while, school started but Yugi's not there yet. I sighed hoping for Yugi to show up soon. At break time, 3 familiar girls came to me with a sad face.

"Yami, do you know where's Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"No, I guess she's at home." I said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to her house after school, you guys wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure!" Joey said happily.

I nodded in agreement. _Hope you're ok Yugi... _I thought.

(A/N: Since I'm lazy enough to continue on, let's use fast forward. FAST FORWARD!)

After school, me and my friends went to Yugi's house.

"So this is where Yugi lives?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." I said. I then opened the door seeing Yugi's grandpa at work again.

"May I help you? Oh, Yami! It's nice to see you again!" Grandpa said.

"Nice to see you too, Grandpa." I said.

"Eh? Is he your grandpa too?" Malik asked.

"No, he just wants me to call him grandpa." I answered.

"Yes, pleased to meet you, I'm Yugi's grandfather, I'm guessing you're here to see Yugi?" He said.

"Yeah." Joey said.

"Alright, he's at her room at the right, take the stairs." Grandpa said pointing at the stairs.

"Ok." We all said at the same time, so we went up to the stairs and we took the right door and went inside. We saw Yugi laying on her bed sleeping.

"Yugi?" Ryou said.

"..." Yugi mummbled then went on her right still sleeping.

"Has Yugi over sleeped?" Malik asked.

"I think over sleeping at this time is half-way impossible." I said when an anime sweat dropped.

"That's true." Ryou agreed.

"Keep it down..." Yugi said mummbling.

"Huh?" We all said at the same time.

"I said shut up! Oh..." Yugi said looking a bit sick.

"Yugi? Why are you absent at school today?" I asked towards 'my' sick Yugi.

"Well, remember yesterday? I went to your home, well, when I left a rain just dripped on me and when I got home, my mom isn't home yet. But when he come she saw me soaking wet, by the time I sleeped, just today I manage to get a cold." Yugi said sneezing to a tissue.

"Oh." We all said in the same time.

"So, is there any homework? Quiz?" Yugi asked.

We shook our heads at the same time as a 'no'.

"Good." Yugi said. "I'll go back to sleep now." Yugi said laying down confortably at her pillow.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow Yug." Joey said opening the door behind her.

"Get well soon." Ryou said.

Soon the 3 girls left, but I was left alon staring at Yugi. She noticed me still here.

"Aren't you going home?" She asked.

I shook my head as a 'no' again then smilled at Yugi.

"Aren't your parents might get angry at you?" Yugi asked.

"No, besides, dad doesn't mind my business when it comes to friends. He just minds my school work." I said walking to a chair and sitting besides Yugi.

"What about your mom?" She asked.

I frowned a little. "I don't have a mom." I said sadly.

"Oh you mean she's" She said.

"D-" I was supposed to say that word when Yugi covered my mouth with her hand.

"Please don't say that word." Yugi said with a pleading tone.

"... Ok." I said. I was wondering why Yugi won't let me say it, but she has her reasons.

We talked for a while, I was realizing I wasn't giving her time to rest, I felt guilty bu seeing Yugi's eyes still shinning and her smile always in her face makes me happy and not guilty anymore.

"Yugi, I must go now." I said putting my hand at Yugi's forehead.

"Now?" Yugi asked disspointed.

"Yeah, I have to do something any way." I said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I said then I picked up something in my pocket and gave it at Yugi. "It's my cellphone number you can call me if you can, that is." I continued.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said with another smile.

I smilled back. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said walking to the front door then opening it. "Get well soon." I said before walking outside and closing the door completely.

The next day after school, Yugi hasn't got in school yet and she hasn't call me either. I guess she's still resting, when I got outside school my cellphone rang. I looked at it and it's a call from someone else, I answered hoping that it's nothing important.

"Hello?" I said. "Yami Atemu speaking." I continued.

"_Ah, so you're Yugi's friend am right?_ _This Yugi's mother, please come to Yugi's house I need your help._" She said before cutting off.

I was stunned when she called, but I went to Yugi's house any way, hoping that she's ok. When I reached Yugi's house I went to her room and saw her mother next to Yugi.

"Did you called me ma'am?" I asked.

"Yes, I was hoping for you to take care of Yugi while I'm gone." She said patting my shoulder.

"Eh? What about Grandpa?" I asked.

"He's in the museum with a friend. And I need to go to do something with a friend of mine too." She said smilling.

"... Fine." I said, I looked at Yugi who was still sleeping.

"Great! Ok, I'm going now! Oh I forgot, here." She gave me a medicine container. "Give her those at 5:00 p.m. you should give her that, I'll come back at 6:00 p.m." She continued then she left the room. Leaving me and Yugi alone... Yugi and me alone... Those words echoed at my head twice, no more than that. I was stunned a little when I heard a small mummble came from the other person in this room, I turned around when Yugi just suddenly yawned.

"Hi Yugi." I said sitting at the chair.

"Hi..." Yugi only said. "Let me sleep ok?" She continued.

"Yeah, sure." I said letting her sleep. I putted my right hand at her forehead, I just noticed her fever isn't going down at all. So I went to the bath room and use a face towel and dipped it in a cold water. Then I putted it at Yugi's forehead. _This should do. _I thought

After 2 hours it was 5:00 p.m. I gently shake Yugi to wake up she mummbled softly.

"Yugi, wake up." I said.

"Just 5 more mintues." She said.

"Yugi, you need to take your medicine." I said.

She mummbled but she sat up. "Fine." She said.

I putted a spoon full then I directed it at Yugi's mouth that is wide open. She drank it and I know medicine taste bad so she have to drink water too. "Now let me sleep." She said before mummbling back on her pillow.

_I didn't know Yugi can get a little frustated when she didn't get some sleep. _I thought putting the medicine down at the table.

After an hour Mrs. Motou is already home, she thanked me a lot, then I said it's ok then I left the house. Though I felt like I don't want to go, I want to stay at their house. I let out a sigh walking down to my home.

The next day... School was the same, but now Yugi is already here. I was happy but we barely talked to each other since class, break or lunch time. Now after school, I noticed her alone at the park again, it's like the first time I met her. I went to the other swing right next to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi." I said trying to get Yugi's attention.

She looked at me and smilled a little. "Hey Yami." She said. "Thank you for taking care of me yesterday, by the way." She continued.

"No problem." I said.

"You're a help, sorry if I'm a little stubborn." She said. She came to me and kissed my right cheek. _SHE KISSED ME? _I thought a loud, hopefully since it's my mind, she won't hear it. _My cheeks are on fire! They're burning! Help me! I meant I was blushing!_ _But please help me! _I thought. She then pulled away from me and smilled lightly.

"A thank you kiss. I'll be leaving now, bye Yami!" She sad before running off.

"Bye." I said. Then soon enough when she's completely gone, I was left alone in the park. "OH YEAH!" I screamed on top of my lungs. _I WILL NEVER WASH THIS CHEEK AGAIN! _I screamed at my thoughts. But I didn't know someone was watching me.

"Well, well, well, look you got a girlfriend." A familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw my friends; Kaiba, Bakura and Marik.

"Look who's going to have a boyfriend." Bakura said grinning.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I said angrily.

"Then why did you stalked her at the mall while they were with our girlfriends? What about when she left early not saying good bye? You stalked her, it's pretty obvious, we followed you." Kaiba said.

"You do know that's stalking to you know." I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, you stalked her and you're a stalker to her." Marik said.

"Ok, maybe I stalked her." I said giving up.

"Yeah, right." Kaiba said.

After that we talked for a whle, I was pissed off that they already knew, so I left early because I might go on a rampage if I talk to those guys.

When I got home I went straight to my room then I started to roll over the floor like a dog and started to jump like a rabbit or a kangaroo. When I do this, it means I'm extremely happy.

"I love Yugi." I said before falling to my bed and to sleep.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Erianna: Phew! That was long!**

**Haruko: Yeah, and looks like that Chazz's ok.**

**Chazz: Yeah.**

**Yusei: DADA! *jumps to hug Chazz***

**Erianna: *FANGIRL SQUEEL* SO CUTE!**

**Yami: Sorry about that Chazz...**

**Chazz: Don't worry about it, I blame- Erianna!**

**Erianna: EEP! WHY ME?**

**Chazz: If it wasn't for you turning Yug sick in this chapter, I would've been dead by now!**

**Erianna: Sorry...**

**Jaden: Don't point your finger on Erianna! *slaps Chazz's hand***

**Chazz: Ow!**

**Yami: I like this chapter even though Yugi is sick...**

**Haruko: You're just saying that because Yugi kissed and hugged you.**

**Yami: Yeah, right. *blushes***

**Etsuko: Oh well, time for us to go, we have to do something far impotant than fanfic-making.**

**Erianna: What? There's something far important than making fanfics?**

**Etsuko: Yeah, like watching more Yu-Gi-Oh online!**

**Haruko: I totally agree!**

**Erianna, Etsuko & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off!**


	6. Secret Revealed Yugi's POV

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back to continue Yugi's Loving Stalker by Erianna.**

**Erianna: Yep! And apparently someone was injured while her vacation.**

**Yugi: Poor Haruko.**

**Etsuko: While she was at the mall with some of her relatives, her mp3 broke and wasn't stopping playing music then at the swimming with her other relatives while she was walking down the stairs, she tripped and her right leg is full with blood and scratches.**

**Yami: That's got to be the worst.**

**Erianna: Yeah, and she's mutteering about it now.**

**Haruko: Fucking swimming, next time remind me to say 'no' when it comes to swimming, I don't even want to get my skin on tan. And hell I'm not taking any offer to go to the public bath room at the mall any more!**

**Etsuko: Well now apparently, her mp3 was now perfecly fine and her leg is getting healed. But now her whole body isn't much doing much effort on walking. **

**Haruko: BECAUSE I SWIMMED UNTIL MID-FUCKING-NIGHT!**

**Yusei: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *cries***

**Jaden: shh, Yusei, shh...**

**Chazz: Start the fanfic or Haruko will get on a rampage.**

**Erianna: Good idea, ENJOY PEEPS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Haruko: And next my hair smells like the water at the pool! I just washed it 5 fucking times!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Chapter 6: Secret Revealed (Yugi's POV)**

I was now walking at the streets to my school, though it has been 2 months... I can't belive mom told me I'm staying at Domino High because I got such good friends. I let out a sigh when I just remembered a test is coming up, so I better study, study, study. So when I came to school I started to study at my desk. Soon enough I heard 2 female classmates of mine, we're a gossip, they were kinda loud so the whole class could hear it, I don't know why they were doing that, but it's thier choice.

"Hey, I heard Yami is a stalker." The first one said.

"Really? Who is he stalking?" The second asked.

"Don't know, but I hope he's stalking me!" The first one said squeeling

"Na-uh! It's me!" The second said.

They continued arguing of it until the class got filled with students. _Yami's a stalker? _I thought.

When the bell rang, Yami made it he was huffing and panting at the same time. I guess he ran away from his fan girls all day until school starts, soon enough Ms. Danna brought lots of paper work as usual, and we started the class.

(A/N: FAR TO LAZY TO CONTINUE... MUST FAST FORWARD!)

After school, I was walking with Yami to my home, and no we're not dating, we're just friends, we hang out most of the time when our friends are too busy to be with us. I looked at him with curiousity in my eyes, until I started to open my mouth to talk.

"Yami, are you a stalker?" I asked.

"What? No, what makes you say that?" He questioned nerviously.

"Well, I heard 2 girls from our class were talking about it." I answered his question.

"Never in my life!" He said kinda looking guilty but his eyes were saying that was a lie.

"Um... Ok." I said.

After a while when I got home, I quickly changed to my regular clothes and went to take a short nap.

The next day after school, I went to the museum to stop by and do an erand for grandpa. I was giving lots of paper for his friend, when I left, I felt someone was following me or stalking me, when I started to walk down th streets I turned to an empty corner, I stopped once again and I saw a familiar dark figure behind me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked the person.

Before I could say anything else, I went closer to that person, but soon enough, a bright light showed the person's face, it was... Yami?

"Yami?" I said in disbelief.

"Y-Yugi! I-I can explain!" Yami said waving his hands in distress.

"Yami, you're stalking me!" I said out loud.

"I'm not!" Yami said.

I slapped Yami in the cheeks so hard, Yami has to face the left side.

"Liar! I hate you!" I said before I left. (A/N: I know, this is too over dramatic. And Yami hasn't done anything but stalk Yugi, right?)

Yami was stunned with those words, so it gave me chance to escape anyway. When I was running to home, I was still crying and sobbing.

_I hate Yami! I don't like stalkers! I thought I could trust him! _I thought.

When I got home, I got to my room and started to cry.

"I Love Yami, but why those he have to be a stalker to me?" I said crying and sobbing.

With those words, my world started to collapse out of my hatred.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Jaden: That's too over dramatic.**

**Chazz: Yeah, the fact that Yami is just a stalker. What is Yugi hated so much about it?**

**Erianna: Not gonna tell, my story, my plot.**

**Etsuko: Yeah.**

**Yugi: No! I don't hate Yami! *Hugs Yami***

**Yami: What did you made 'my' Yugi do?**

****Etsuko: Erianna's fault.****

**Haruko: Let's leave now or I'll go on a rampage.**

**Erianna: Ok. Whatever!**

**Etsuko, Haruko & Erianna: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off!**


	7. I Love You Yami's POV

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back to continue Yugi's Loving Stalker! And apparently, we have a bad news...**

**Yugi: What's that?**

**Erianna: This is going to be the last chapter.**

**Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yugi: Great! So I won't have to be a girl!**

**Haruko: Nah, you're still going to be a girl in the other fanfics that's going to come up soon.**

**Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jaden: LoL**

**Chazz: Haha.**

**Haruko: And Jaden will also be a girl.**

**Jaden: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yusei: Haha.**

**Erianna: Possible Yusei and Chazz being a girl.**

**Chazz & Yusei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Etsuko: And Yami too.**

**Yami: GODS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Erianna: Muahahahahahaha! Now! Go and read the fanfic!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Chapter 7: I Love You (Yami's POV)**

2 weeks past of Yugi knowing I'm a stalker to her, and it's bad. Now everybody knew about it and Yugi hasn't talked to me at all. And it gets worse, my fangirls started to bully Yugi and tease her, making Yugi to start even hating me. And I'm not liking this anymore, I need to tell Yugi! Tell Yugi what I really feel about her!

Friday, break time at school! Time to tell Yugi what I feel about her, I have to suck it up and tell her! I was supposed to go to her table with her friends, but my fangirls blocked me and started chasing me until the bell rang.

Lunch time, and I have to tell Yugi before my fangirls shows up! I was about to come close to her but until Seto told me to help him with his homework for later.

After school! This could be it! I ran to Yugi and turned her towards me and I deeply stared at the beautiful amethyst eyes she has, I sighed of relief that I have caught up with her she tilted her head a little to the other side then she stared at my burning crimson eyes.

"Is there something you want?" Yugi asked.

"No, something I need to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I..." I said nerviously and blushing deeply. "I...I...L...V...Ou" I continued nerviously, but my words aren't really coming out.

"What?" Yugi said looking confused.

"I Love You!" I said letting go of Yugi's shoulders and closing my eyes tightly. I'm waiting for the exact moment of reject or a slap in the face, I know Yugi hates me because I stalked her, so I deserved it anyway!

_... Huh? _I thought. No rejection, no words that hurts and no slap in the face. I opened my eyes slowly, I saw Yugi smilling and blushing bright red.

"Really?" She asked.

"... Yeah, I do." I said.

"Then, I love you too." She said kissing me in the lips.

I didn't scream in my head, I give a little rest of that now. I kissed back to her and felt it all, love, forgive & care. Somehow her arms are in my neck and my arms founds it way to her waist. I licked the bottom lip of Yugi begging for entrance, she happily opened it and now my tounge is exploring the mouth of my now lover. While I was lurking inside of Yugi's mouth, I clashed with her tounge, we started to have a tounge war, I won actually, then when the breathe of air became an issue we both pulled away breathing heavilly.

Without any words I could say she hugged me tightly, of course I hugged her back.

"You know, you could've told me you love me before you can even stalked me." She said looking at me.

"I love you since I first see you." I said looking at her eyes.

"Well, me too, I guess..." She said smilling. "Next time if you're going to follow me, you're dead, though you could always ask me if you wanna come with me if I'm going somewhere else." She continued.

"Yeah well, that's easy for you." I said a little pissed that I haven't thought of that from the very beggining.

She giggled a little. "Yeah, you thought that." Yugi said.

"Well, I was meaning to ask you something." I said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"W-" I was supposed to say it when we heard the bush rustle until a figure of a familiar person got up.

"What are you waiting for? Ask her already!" Joey said angrily.

"Joey!" All of our other friends said standing up.

"Grr... Guys!" I said looking at them angry enough to scare them.

"Alright, alright! We'll leave!" Malik said pushing the others away from us.

"Ok, now they're gone, will you be... My girlfriend?" I asked looking determined.

"Uh... Let me think." Yugi said looking away from me.

At first my heart was falling and was about to shatter, when she kissed my cheek, my heart didn't break, it was saved.

"Just kidding, sure!" Yugi said smilling brightly at me.

I was beyond happy with that, so we hugged again then we left school so I can take her home.

That monday, it was different than the other mondays or other days.

First when I got there, Yugi kissed me in the cheeks. Second, during break and lunch we didn't spend time with our friends, but with our selves, I mean both of us only. Third, me and Yugi got on a date after school. And last but not least, Fourth, me and Yugi started to text together until we fall asleep. Sweet right? Now I have a girlfriend! I won't be so lonely any more! Of course if Yugi have to go somewhere alone, I have to stalk her to make sure she's ok. Well, you can always call me.

_Yugi's Loving Stalker._

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And that's the end.**

**Yami: Well, good thing there's more Yugi being a girl in other fanfics that's coming up.**

**Haruko: Yep.**

**Yugi: Hmph.**

**Erianna: Well, we'll see you guys at the next fanfic!**

**Haruko: And we might not making any fanfics since school is almost coming, means my parents are going to take away my beloved laptop!**

**Erianna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jaden: The chance of me being a girl... No!**

**Chazz: Me too... No!**

**Haruko: It could happen.**

**Etsuko, Erianna & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off!**


End file.
